1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to apparatus and methods for wellbore drilling. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for leak detection in a rotating control drilling device.
2. Background Art
Wellbores are drilled deep into the earth's crust to recover oil and gas deposits trapped in the formations below. Typically, these wellbores are drilled by an apparatus that rotates a drill bit at the end of a long string of threaded pipes known as a drillstring. Because of the energy and friction involved in drilling a wellbore in the earth's formation, drilling fluids, commonly referred to as drilling mud, are used to lubricate and cool the drill bit as it cuts the rock formations below. Furthermore, in addition to cooling and lubricating the drill bit, drilling mud also performs the secondary and tertiary functions of removing the drill cuttings from the bottom of the wellbore and applying a hydrostatic column of pressure to the drilled wellbore.
Typically, drilling mud is delivered to the drill bit from the surface under high pressures through a central bore of the drillstring. From there, nozzles on the drill bit direct the pressurized mud to the cutters on the drill bit where the pressurized mud cleans and cools the bit. As the fluid is delivered downhole through the central bore of the drillstring, the fluid returns to the surface in an annulus formed between the outside of the drillstring and the inner profile of the drilled wellbore. Because the ratio of the cross-sectional area of the drillstring bore to the annular area is relatively low, drilling mud returning to the surface through the annulus do so at lower pressures and velocities than they are delivered. Nonetheless, a hydrostatic column of drilling mud typically extends from the bottom of the hole up to a bell nipple of a diverter assembly on the drilling rig. Annular fluids exit the bell nipple where solids are removed, the mud is processed, and then prepared to be re-delivered to the subterranean wellbore through the drillstring.
As wellbores are drilled several thousand feet below the surface, the hydrostatic column of drilling mud serves to help prevent blowout of the wellbore as well. Often, hydrocarbons and other fluids trapped in subterranean formations exist under significant pressures. Absent any flow control schemes, fluids from such ruptured formations may blow out of the wellbore like a geyser and spew hydrocarbons and other undesirable fluids (e.g., H2S gas) into the atmosphere. As such, several thousand feet of hydraulic “head” from the column of drilling mud helps prevent the wellbore from blowing out under normal conditions.
However, under certain circumstances, the drill bit will encounter pockets of pressurized formations and will cause the wellbore to “kick” or experience a rapid increase in pressure. Because formation kicks are unpredictable and would otherwise result in disaster, flow control devices known as blowout preventers (“BOPs”), are mandatory on most wells drilled today. One type of BOP is an annular blowout preventer. Annular BOPs are configured to seal the annular space between the drillstring and the inside of the wellbore. Annular BOPs typically include a large flexible rubber packing unit of a substantially toroidal shape that is configured to seal around a variety of drillstring sizes when activated by a piston. Furthermore, when no drillstring is present, annular BOPs may even be capable of sealing an open bore. While annular BOPs are configured to allow a drillstring to be removed (i.e., tripped out) or inserted (i.e., tripped in) therethrough while actuated, they are not configured to be actuated during drilling operations (i.e., while the drillstring is rotating). Because of their configuration, rotating the drillstring through an activated annular blowout preventer would rapidly wear out the packing element.
As such, rotary drilling heads are frequently used in oilfield drilling operations where elevated annular pressures are present. A typical rotary drilling head includes a packing or sealing element and a bearing package, whereby the bearing package allows the sealing element to rotate along with the drillstring. Therefore, in using a rotary drilling head, there is no relative rotational movement between the sealing element and the drillstring, only the bearing package exhibits relative rotational movement. Examples of rotary drilling heads include U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,472 issued to Bailey et al. on Jun. 11, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,385 issued to Ford et al. on Mar. 12, 2002, both assigned to the assignee of the present application, and both hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. In some instances, dual stripper rotating control devices having two sealing elements, one of which is a primary seal and the other a backup seal, may be used. As the assembly of the bearing package along with the sealing elements and the drillstring rotate, leaks may occur between the drillstring and the primary sealing element. An apparatus or method of detecting leaks between the drillstring and sealing element while drilling would be well received in the industry.